<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I’m Right by minervaparadi_no</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26123440">I’m Right</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/minervaparadi_no/pseuds/minervaparadi_no'>minervaparadi_no</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Artemis Fowl - Eoin Colfer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Child geniuses fight each other, Gen, Time Travel, fowlfest2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:28:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>315</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26123440</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/minervaparadi_no/pseuds/minervaparadi_no</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Two child geniuses argue about time travel.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Artemis Fowl II &amp; Minerva Paradizo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I’m Right</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My contribution to Fowl Fest! You can also find this on my tumblr @artemislikeslollipops</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What are you thinking about Artemis?” asked Minerva. It was a simple question, but that was how many of the arguments she and Artemis had had since she’d arrived at Fowl Manor a day ago started.</p>
<p> “The Casa Milà, in Spain,” Aremis replied. </p>
<p>  “The place where we saw the demon?”</p>
<p>  “I was simply thinking about how I travelled through time and managed to influence Gaudí into making a mosaic featuring myself and that demon. But what would it be if I hadn’t grabbed that demon’s hand?”</p>
<p>  “The question is, what did it look like before?” said Minerva, “And only you, the time traveller can answer it, seeing as the rest of us exist only in the timeline where the mosaic is you,”</p>
<p>  “Minerva,” Artemis said with a smirk, “You should only know that there is only one continuous timeline,”</p>
<p>  “That is where you are incorrect, Artemis. Changing something in the past would cause a split and a new timeline to be created,”</p>
<p>  “That is not how it works,” Artemis said, “Everything changed during time travel has already happened, it is a continuous loop,”</p>
<p>  “Well according to your theory, you could go back in time and kill yourself, making you not exist in the future, never time travelling and killing yourself, making you survive. In short, you create a paradox. How does that work?”</p>
<p>  “I’m still researching that, but-“</p>
<p>  “You don’t know, do you?”</p>
<p>  “I do not know right now, but I will soon. And I have some reliable resources, which is more than you have,”</p>
<p>  Minerva frowned “<i>I’m right</i>, and if you refuse to believe me, I’ll just find a way to time travel and prove you wrong,”</p>
<p>  Artemis scoffed, “If anyone’s time travelling, it’s me. After all, I’ve done it before, I can do it again, and I’ll give proof that <i>I am right</i>,”</p>
<p>  “I doubt that,”</p>
<p>  “We shall see, Minerva, we shall see,”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>